<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate by Anonymous_Cupcake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334993">Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake'>Anonymous_Cupcake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BFValPrompts21 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#bfv2021, M/M, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's really all i can say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Chocolate</p>
<p>Ash and Eiji play the Pocky Game. (Shamless fluff and good feels ahead)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BFValPrompts21 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>What can I say? Just fluff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So… what is this?" Ash asks, holding the red box in his hand. He opens it and takes out a stick of chocolate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pocky!" Eiji beams, grabbing the stick and putting it in his mouth. "Which means we have to play the pocky game now." He says the words carefully so he doesn't bite down on the stick.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How do you play?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You just, bleh," Eiji takes the chocolate out of his mouth so he can speak properly, "you bite one end of the stick and I bite the other. We have to keep biting until we reach the middle. The first one to drop the stick or bite before getting to the middle loses."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash smiles when Eiji's done explaining. "This is really an excuse for us to kiss, huh?" He laughs when Eiji's face goes red, a clear indicator he was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just put it in your mouth!" Eiji says, putting the chocolate covered end in Ash's mouth. He doesn't protest, and watches Eiji's determined eyes as he bites down. As the space between them grows smaller and they inch closer to each other, Ash couldn't help but think this is oddly romantic. He doesn't consider himself a fan of sweets, but he can make an exception for Eiji. And a kiss doesn't sound so bad either…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash closes his eyes in anticipation only for Eiji to break the piece right as their lips are about to meet. He opens his eyes again to see Eiji's wicked smile as he bats his eyes innocently. "Oops."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash pouts and leans forward to steal a kiss. "Meanie."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eiji laughs, an angelic laugh that makes Ash feel on cloud nine, and kisses him properly. "Sorry, but your face was so worth it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ash tsks and shoves another pocky stick in his mouth. "I'm gonna eat all of these now."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't even like sweets that much!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then take them back." Ash taunts with three sticks in his mouth. Eiji laughs again and reaches for the box.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>